


This is all your...fault?

by BoPmessedupCassandraCain



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Guilty Tim, Hurt Damian, Hurt/Comfort, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPmessedupCassandraCain/pseuds/BoPmessedupCassandraCain
Summary: Damian gets shot Tim feels guilty. That’s it it’s not that complicated.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it

“Drake you’re still working on that case I would’ve finished it hours ago”

Of course it was Damian. Tim thought, Damian had been more annoying than usual. It was because Damian recently solved a case in just 2 hours, when Tim had been working on it for days. Tim wasn’t jealous but Damian had been so cocky that Tim was starting to want to rip his head off.

“What do you want Demon?” Tim said annoyance evident in his voice. He repositioned himself in his seat and started typing again.

“W-well Father told me to alert you that it is time for patrol.”

Tim caught the slight quiver in Damian’s voice. Something was up he could feel his brother senses tingling but he ignored it knowing that if something is wrong Dick could handle it.  
Ignoring the bad feeling and his tingling brother senses he followed Damian up stairs to get ready for patrol.

“Drake you’re such a waste of space” Tim and Damian had been partnered for patrol and after 2 hours of being tortured Tim’s patience just broke.

“Damian will you just STOP like can you not point out ever single flaw I have I mean let’s be honest you’re no better than me in fact I haven’t killed anyone on like you, YOU DEMON YOU KNOW, YOU CAN GO LIVE WITH TALIA FOR ALL I CARE.”

Tim breathed, the brat needed some discipline anyway. Or that’s what he thought till he looked over at Damian who was just frozen, shaking.

“Damian I-I’m sor-“

“Drake shut up there’s a robbery over there”

When Tim looks there indeed is an robbery. 

They drop down and start fighting these thugs. Their fighting technique was sloppy and they were rather overweight. The problem was Tim didn’t realize one of them had a gun. He didn’t realize till he looked up from the thug he was tying up. He didn’t realize until Damian came out of no where and took the bullet that was aimed straight for his head. Their was a moment of silence till Tim saw red.

Before he knew it the thug who had shot Damian was laying unconscious on the ground. He ran over to Damian who was now leaning against a wall.

Damian was leaning against the wall he only faintly remember dragging himself there or anything that had happened that night.

“Oh god Dami I’m calling for help right now just stay awake” Tim was alarmed at the amount of blood coming out of his little brother. 

Tim was trying to connect his com with someone but no one seemed to pick up for a while.

“Nightwing in Red Robin what’s up?” 

Tim couldn’t help but feel a little relieved but looking at Damian becoming paler and paler wasn’t helping.

“Dick it’s Damian he-he got shot it’s all my fault please help”

Dick could feel Tim’s panic through the com. He knew Tim never broke code names if that wasn’t a red flag he doesn’t know what is. He would need to make sure later that Tim wouldn’t blame himself.

“Ok Timmy, listen to me keep him awake I’m on my way”

When the com turned off again Tim started checking out Damian’s wounds. It was bad Damian had been shot in the chest he was wheezing but, his eyes were open.

“Damian I-I need you to s-stay awake” Tim had said he was a stuttering mess. He didn’t even know why, he wasn’t the one dying on the floor.

“Drake you seriously don’t think I know that”

Tim was more than glad to hear that Damian still had some sarcasm. Until Damian started coughing up blood. Even Damian looked shocked.

“Damian you’re okay, you probably have a nose bleed and it went to your mouth..”

Tim didn’t know if he was trying to convince himself or Damian. In fact what he said made no sense but Damian seemed to take a little comfort from it.

“Tim if I die promise me not to blame yourself”  
Damian was feeling weaker by the second he was going to fall asleep soon. He was also pretty sure the bullet had put a hole in his lung which he doubt most survived from.

“Damian you’re not gonna die”

It was hard for Tim to believe his words but he had to believe them. It was concerning for Damian to call him ‘Tim’ but Damian was probably just tired he told himself.

“T-Tim when home open 2nd drawer in room”

“T-three, ei-eighteen, twen-twenty five”

Than Damian lost consciousness Tim screamed for his brother to wake up. He screamed until Dick and Jason came. When Dick put his gentle arms around him he thrashed around. Dick gently pulled him into the car where he sat. He watched as Jason gently picked up Damian and brought him to the car. Where Damian was immediately given a mask and IV as Dick sped through the streets of Gotham.

He was still sitting in the front seat of the Batmobile when they got to the cave. He watched as Bruce grabbed Damian and ran to the medbay his brothers following closely.

Tim sat there to tired, too emotionally drained to move. He sat in the batmobile which smelled of grease, Gotham’s polluted air, and the deodorant that everyone uses. He sat there for about 15 minutes till Jason and Dick came out of the medbay. Dick eyes red and puffy, Jason hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. They had walked over to him but he barely realized.

Tim saw Jason’s lips moving he knew he was talking to him but he just didn’t have the power to listen. He watched as Jason shrugged to Dick and swiftly picked him up. He didn’t pay attention to where Jason was taking him he knew Dick was following them to wherever they were going. He soon snuggled into Jason’s shirt and let the sleep over take him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued after Tim fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it

Dick was worried, he was worried about Damian who was now in surgery, he was also worried about Tim who hasn’t been responsive at all.

Dick and Jason decided to all have a ‘sleepover’ in Dick’s room. It’s what they did when someone got hurt. This was the first time having one without Damian, since it was usually Bruce and the brothers would comfort each other. They would always have a great time distracting each other from the fact that someone could die. 

The sleepover today wasn’t going so well. Dick was too worried about Damian. He just couldn’t get over the fact that it was so quiet. Usually Damian would be sitting in his lap whining about how inaccurate the movies they were watching were. He also was worried about Tim who was snoring on his bed. He would’ve talked to Jason but Jason’s in the shower. Probably to cry without anyone noticing, they were human after all. 

When Jason came out of the shower he saw Dick crying. He slowly went and sat next to Dick this was the most comfort he could offer for now. 

“Wanna watch a movie?” Dick had offered after calming down he was about to grab a Disney movie when Jason stopped him. 

“How about we watch something rated R for once” 

Dick sighed but agreed. When Jason saw Dick nod his head Jason ran to his room to grab some horror movies him and Roy usually watch. 

They had eventually decided to watch Friday the 13th and eventually they both fell asleep.

When Tim woke up he almost didn’t know where he was. The TV was turned off and his brother’s were on the floor asleep. According to his phone it was 4:36 almost 3 hours since the incident. He slowly sneaked past his brothers and went to the batcave. 

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he didn’t see anyone. He walked into the medbay to find it empty. Inside was a note that read 

Dames condition not good had to go to hospital, call me -B 

Tim just ran all the way back to Dick’s room. If Alfred and Bruce couldn’t fix Damian it was extremely bad. He opened the door to find his brothers’ awake. 

“Hey Timmy what’s wrong, did something happen?” 

Dick had asked gently as tears started rolling down Tim’s face. Tim dived into Dick’s arms as he gently untangled his hair. Jason had sat next to Dick and was rubbing circles in his back. Each one making him calmer and calmer as he took deeper breathes. 

“Wanna tell us what’s wrong now?” Jason had asked that and he was worried. He knew Tim had felt guilty about Damian getting shot but Tim should know that a bullet wouldn’t stop Damian. Jason couldn’t imagine what could stop Damian he tried his best to ignore the feeling of dread that was building up inside him. 

“Dami...he-he hadto g-go to the h-hospital and it’s all my fault”

Tim was an absolute mess. He was crying, clinging to his brother, a total blubbering mess.

”So...He went to the hospital they probably ran out of pain meds or maybe he needed a doctors note to get out of gym” Dick was calm his voice was smooth like waves washing over him. Dick was right Tim thought he totally was overreacting. 

“Do you want to call Bruce?” 

Tim just nodded too tired to figure out which of his brothers said that. He watched as Jason got up and grabbed Dick’s phone and slowly handed it to him. Time slowed as Dick looked for Bruce’s contact. 

“Ring...Ring...Hello Dick is that you?” 

Tim watched as Dick talked to Bruce with such ease that he was jealous. He continued talking about him, about Jason as if this never happened. 

“Hey Timmy, Bruce wants to talk to you do you think you’re up for it?” 

Tim nodded as Dick passed him the phone he needed to know Damian’s condition. He shakily grabbed the phone from Dick and put it to his ear. 

“I-Is Damian alright?” 

On the other end Bruce sighed. Tim knew that wasn’t a good sign he was nervous on what he’d hear. 

“I’m gonna be honest with you, His heart stopped three times in surgery-“ 

Tim’s heart stopped at those words and he turned 3 shades paler. His brothers looked at him worried. 

”But he made it, he’s alive, and he’s breathing.” 

Tim got little to no comfort from those words. He was glad Damian was alive but what about the future would he be fine than? Would Damian be able to continue Robin? So many questions flooded his head. 

“Can we visit him?” Tim asked cause maybe if he saw Damian he could tell him how sorry he was, he could feel less guilty. 

“Of course, but visiting hours start at 9 so please go back to sleep” 

Tim just said ‘mm-hmm’ before passing the phone. 

Than it hit Tim like a truck, the drawer!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and give me some advice, also request are open


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the drawer and what happens after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it

Tim sprinted towards Damian’s room. No one’s ever been in there except Alfred and the occasional Bruce. Damian’s door is locked with Wayne Tech and once Tim tried to pick it but he got electrocuted.

“Dick I think he lost his mind”  
Jason had said as he watched Tim fiddle with the lock. Cause let’s be honest if you went into Damian’s room you die in Damian’s room. 

“Timmy let’s think straight that’s not what Damian wanted and you’re not going to find anything interesting.” Dick knew Tim wasn’t getting in there. He’s tried so many times and every time you touch the lock it electrocutes you he hates that thing. 

“But he told me to go to his room before he passed out” 

Jason was surprised when Dick let Tim continue. He personally wants to know what’s in the room. Damian never lets anyone come near it despite bunking in the others room all the time. Jason watched as Tim spun the dial on the lock. 

Click 

The door had opened inside was a normal room. He had a desk on it was a few Japanese pencils that cost like $15 per thing. They also found copics laying around on the desk along with a whole case of them. He had green bedding and a whole bunch of pillows some that the brothers recognized as their own. He also had a bunch of katanas laying around which wasn’t so normal. 

“That’s where my pillows went!” 

Dick shouted. Jason and Tim both sent him a weird glance. 

“Sorry it’s just I’ve had Bruce order me like 5 pillows this month.” 

Jason and Tim just sighed sometimes Dick was in a different world. Jason new that 3 of them were his and Tim recognized some of them to be his but they weren’t complaining. 

Tim soon walked over to Damian’s drawer and pulled out the second one. This drawer was filled with shirts. He could see the weird look Dick and Jason gave him as he dug through the shirts. One thing he did learn was that Damian has an absurd amount of dress shirts. When he’d gotten to the bottom he pulled out a sketchbook.

When he started flipping through the pages he saw so many drawings. He could hear Dick and Jason gasp behind him. When a piece of paper fell he picked it up and continued to flip through. Inside the sketchbook were drawings of Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin. He also saw drawings of himself in the library, Jason eating breakfast, Dick watching a Disney movie. They were all beautiful and he was starting to feel bad that no ones seen the art. 

He opened up the piece of paper that had fell earlier. It was a letter that read, 

Dear Whomever reads this, 

If you’re reading this I am most likely dead and if I am not make sure I am and burn my body ASAP so mother can not use it. The truth is I was sent in to father’s care to kill him and his family. That was my mission, and mother is getting mad that I have not finished this mission. 

She has messaged me recently to tell me that I will be taken back to the LOA in 2 weeks and beaten and retrained if I do not kill you. 

I wish not to go back to the league and kill more people, I do not want to be the demon heir.  
So I’m sorry Sincerely, Damian Wayne 

Tim watched as teardrops fell onto the paper. He saw Dick who had tears streaming down his face. Even Jason had tears in his eyes that he fiercely wiped away.

Bruce was sitting in the hospital room Damian was assigned to. Damian looked better than he did last night. He only had a couple of tubes coming out of his wrist and a mask. Bruce was happy to say goodbye to the tube going down his throat collecting, and the one in his chest collecting blood from his lungs. He would never forget that. He was glad that his sons weren’t there even though he feels slightly guilty. He was in the middle of drifting off when the door opened. 

Alfred? He thought but the butler was supposed to be downstairs talking with the doctor. 

“Hey Bruce...” 

He felt a light push on his arm he identified the voice as Dick’s as he slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“mm...Dick? Is it 9 already?” 

Dick chuckled at Bruce’s words. 

“Nope it’s still 7, we just found something you should see.” 

Dick said as Jason handed him the letter Tim already heading towards Damian. 

“This is stupid we would protect him god, he could have told us” 

Bruce said as he read the letter. Only to be surprised at Jason laughing. Dick elbowed Jason in the robe but that didn’t make him stop. 

“I-It’s just it’s such a Bruce thing to do” 

Dick started laughing at that and even Bruce smirked, They all failed to notice Tim who was now snuggled up against Damian. 

“Master Bruce the hospital has allowed us to take Damian home.” 

Alfred has said no one knew where he came from but he was slowly pulling out all the IVs and tubes from Damian. 

“Now Master Dick, Master Jason, If you could both carry one of your brothers. 

They all looked towards the bed just now realizing that Tim and Damian are asleep, Tim’s hands around Damian to keep him close. 

As they walked out Dick holding Damian, Jason holding Tim. Not hearing what Alfred slowly whispered to Bruce, 

“Master Bruce take some pictures for the album”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it I’m always asking for advice and requests are open.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it give me some advice to make my writing better and requests are open.


End file.
